1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus for inputting signature data corresponding to a handwritten signature, and programs for doing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Attention has recently been attracted to signature verification technology. This technology is to perform a verification process using electronic signature data corresponding to a handwritten signature. Using the signature verification technology, a verification process of identifying or recognizing an individual can be carried out with efficiency.
The verification technology requires a function of inputting signature data indicative of the characteristics (or trait) of a handwritten signature.
Japanese Patent No. 2736083 discloses a method of inputting a signature from its start point to its final actual stroke as effective signature data. In this method, both a string of coordinate data items and that of pressure (or pen pressure) data items between the start point and the final actual stroke are considered to be effective signature data. On the other hand, a string of coordinate data items and that of pressure data items, which are input after the end point of the final actual stroke, are all considered to be noise and thus canceled.
In order to achieve high-accuracy signature verification, however, a larger number of trait data items need to be acquired as signature data from a handwritten signature. A new technology of determining a range of effective signature data based on a handwritten signature is required.